Moles are subterranean animals that can cause considerable damage to lawns, golf courses, etc. by burrowing through the ground just beneath the surface. These animals are insectivores that subsist on earthworms, grubs, and insects which inhabit the ground. Moles create a system of shallow tunnels in the soil, normally about 2-3 inches below the surface, and the displaced soil creates a ridge in the ground surface.
Previous techniques for controlling moles have involved mechanical traps and poison baits. The mechanical traps may catch a mole occasionally, but they are labor intensive and not usually effective in totally eliminating moles. The use of poison baits (e.g., pellets) require that a person first dig open one of the tunnels, drop the bait into the tunnel, and then close the tunnel without covering the bait. The act of opening the tunnel, however, may cause the moles to avoid that particular tunnel in the future.
There has not heretofore been provided an effective and reliable method or system for controlling or exterminating moles in the ground.